I Wish I Was Special
by Owly La Chouette
Summary: terinspirasi dari lagu Creep oleh Radiohead.  Maaf menunggu lama para reader. Review please...


A/N: Sorry banget karena nggak bisa menuhin janji fic... Jadinya saya buat fic baru...

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Creep dari radio head... Lagu ini bener-bener mengingatkan author pas SMP... *sniff* (Kok jadi curhat? Haah, pokoknya ceritanya itu sangat menyedihkan untuk di ceritakan...) ...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I Wish I Was Special

By: Owly Bros (Kukuh Jatmiko)

beta readed by: Holy Lovenia

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Present**, 30 Winter

"Jack? Jack? Di mana kau?" Elli menggeledah rumah Jack. Sebuah bantal mendarat di lantai kayu yang kokoh. Beralih ke arah meja, gadis berambut cokelat menyingkirkan setumpuk buku pertanian, gadis itu seolah-olah mengira kalau tubuh seorang pemuda dapat tersembunyi di belakang tumpukan buku.

"Ayolah keluar, aku sudah mendapat suratmu!" Elli mendapati sebuah surat di sebelah kotak musik berwarna biru lembut. Mata cokelatnya menulusuri tiap kalimat yang ada, dunia terasa berputar saat membacanya. Tubuhnya mulai limbung dan jatuh tanpa ada yang menopang.

...

**Past,** 2 bulan lalu...

...

Jack's POV

"Bagaimana, Claire? Kau sudah senang?" kataku sambil menikmati pemandangan kota di depanku ini. Gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi, arak-arakan mulai bergerak melintasi jalan raya yang sengaja ditutup, terdengar suara orang-orang bercengkerama di sana-sini.

"Tentu, terima kasih ya, Kak! Karena sudah mengajakku ke kota." Claire terlihat gembira, mata _sapphire_-nya berbinar-binar senang. Perhatiannya terus tertuju kepada seorang penjual boneka beruang di pinggir jalan.

Yah, maklum saja, ini kali pertama Claire ke kota, dan aku mengajaknya ke _carnaval._ Setidaknya, aku perlu mengajaknya beristirahat sejenak untuk menghilangkan kebosanan bekerja. Melepas lelah dan bersenang-senang adalah kegiatan yang akan kami lakukan saat ini!

"Claire, Kakak ke toilet sebentar ya, kamu jangan pergi ke mana-mana," perintahku tegas. Aku hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihat tatapan adikku yang tidak fokus. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut pirangnya, membuatnya sedikit berantakan, tapi ia tidak merapikannya sedikit pun.

"Hum," jawabnya singkat dengan pandangan yang masih kosong. Termangu menatap boneka beruang besar yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

...

Aku pun keluar dari _restroom_, namun aku tak pernah menyangka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kulihat Claire ingin membeli beruang besar yang ada di seberang jalan. Sayangnya, ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang, menuju ke arah adikku satu-satunya. Aku bergegas berlari mengejar Claire dengan sebuah harapan kecil untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu. Tapi...

End of Jack's POV

Pengemudi mobil itu tak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya dan menabrak kakak beradik itu...

...

Time skip...

**Past,** 2 minggu kemudian

...

Jack terbangun di klinik _Mineral Town_...

Jack's POV

"CLAIRE!" Seketika aku terbangun, tapi, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Di mana ini? Putih menyelimuti dinding, lantai, bahkan ranjang yang kutiduri. Tercium bau obat-obatan yang aneh. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah-langkah ringan milik sang perawat.

"Jack, tenang! Oh, terima kasih Harvest Goddess. Pelan-pelan Jack, lukamu belum pulih." Elli menenangkanku. Aku menoleh padanya dengan cepat.

"Elli, di mana Claire? Di mana dia?"

"Aku minta maaf, Jack. Claire… sudah tiada." Perkataan Elli membuatku lemas, aku terdiam. Kesunyian menyergap seperti halnya kesedihan yang menyelubungi kami berdua. Tak terasa air mataku menetes. Elli memelukku dengan lembut, dapat kurasakan keeratan pelukannya. Sungguh, aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku, kecewa dan sedih merasuk begitu saja ke dalam diriku. Aku ingin ke kuburan Claire, secepatnya. Aku mencoba turun dari ranjang dan berdiri, tapi...

**Bruk...**

"Jack!"

Aku tak dapat merasakan kakiku…

Aku... lumpuh...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Past,** beberapa hari setelahnya...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Selamat ulang tahun... Claire." Aku berada di kuburan, bersama Gray. Dengan kursi roda, aku mendatangi kuburan Claire, adikku satu-satunya yang sudah tiada. Pemuda itu meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar merah dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Selamat ulang tahun... Sayang," kata Gray. Gray kemudian mengeluarkan harmonikanya, ia kemudian melantunkan serangkaian nada-nada yang membentuk sebuah lagu. Mata birunya terlihat sendu.

Aku meletakkan bunga di kuburannya, mengelus batu nisannya. _Oh, Harvest Goddess, kenapa kau ambil dia dariku, satu-satunya keluargaku_? Aku merenung sejenak di situ, begitu pula Gray. Kami sama-sama menyesali kepergiannya yang terlalu cepat. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku kembali membawa fotonya bersamaku.

"Ayo kita pulang, Gray," kataku dengan sedikit sedih, berat rasanya meninggalkan makam Claire.

"Baik, Kak." Gray mendorong kursi rodaku. Gray, cucu Saibara itu, mencintai Claire. Aku sudah tahu dan merestuinya. Tapi, tak disangka, setelah Claire sudah tiada, Gray mulai menganggapku sebagai kakaknya, awalnya aku menolaknya, tapi dia tetap memaksanya, jadi biarlah.

"Maaf merepotkanmu ya, Gray."

"Tidak apa-apa kak. Oh iya, besok ada pesta tahun baru ya? Kira-kira kakak pergi dengan siapa?" Gray bertanya sambil mendorong kursi rodaku.

"Entahlah, memang siapa yang mau pergi denganku yang cacat ini?" jawabku sarkastis. Jujur saja, aku sangat sedih melihat kakiku yang lumpuh permanen. Entah bagaimana aku akan merawat pertanianku seperti dulu lagi.

"Kakak jangan pesimis seperti itu, mungkin Elli mau." Perkataan Gray membuat pipiku memerah.

Haah... Elli, hanya dia yang selalu menemaniku disaat aku kesepian selain Gray, yang kadang-kadang datang. Padahal, sebelum aku lumpuh, orang-orang banyak mengagumiku sebagai orang yang telah membangkitkan pertanian yang telah lama mati.

Namun... Kini semua itu berubah, mereka menusukku dari belakang, mereka menghinaku, dan hanya beberapa orang yang masih menganggapku ada, yakni Elli dan keluarganya, Gray dan Saibara, Dokter Trent, Mayor Thomas, dan Barley serta May. Jujur saja... Mungkin aku masih bisa tinggal disini karena kecacatanku ini, kalau tidak cacat, mungkin aku sudah pergi.

Tapi… pesta tahun baru ya?

Setelah Gray mengantarku kerumah, aku langsung mengarahkan kursi rodaku yang berwarna kelabu ke meja. Aku menulis undangan untuk Elli.

_Hai, Elli._

_Datanglah bersamaku ke pesta tahun baru._

_Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu._

_Salam hangat,_

_Jack_

Setelah aku menulis, aku menuju benda berbentuk kotak yang terletak di meja. Lebih tepatnya itu kotak music atau orgel yang Elli berikan padaku waktu kecil. Kubuka orgel itu, lagu pelan nan lembut Bonne Justice mengalir. Di atasnya terdapat _blue feather_. Ya, aku ingin melamarnya dengan memberikan kotak musik itu kembali...

...

**Past,** esoknya... (beberapa jam sebelum kejadian)

...

Jam 10

Dengan semangat yang tidak biasa, aku mendorong kursi roda ini menuju _clinic_. Namun pintu _clinic_ terbuka sedikit. Aku masuk pelan-pelan, kulihat Trent dan Elli sedang berdekatan.

Dan yang kutakutkan terjadi...

Jack's POV end

"Elli, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," Trent berkata dengan nada pelan.

"Apa itu Trent?" Elli bertanya, tampaknya ia penasaran. Tidak biasanya sang dokter menanyakan sesuatu.

"_Will you marry me?_" tanya Trent seraya memberikan _blue feather._

Jack yang melihat itu, langsung pergi dari tempat itu, tidak ingin mendengar jawaban 'Ya' terlontar dari mulut Elli. Elli dan Trent tidak menyadarinya. Tanpa sengaja, surat undangan itu meluncur keluar dari saku Jack yang berlubang.

"Maaf Trent. Tapi, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Jack," tolak Elli dengan halus.

"Maaf sudah menanyakan ini tiba-tiba," kata Trent dengan wajah agak sedih.

Elli kemudian pergi keluar dengan alasan mencari udara segar dan ikut pesta, sebenarnya gadis itu hanya ingin menghindari kecanggungan yang ada. "Trent, aku pergi untuk mengikuti pesta ya?"

"I-iya!"

Tanpa sengaja Elli menemukan surat Jack yang tergeletak. Diambilnya surat tersebut, amplop disobeknya dengan hati-hati. Elli kemudian tersenyum manis tatkala membaca surat itu.

**Present,** Rumah Jack

"Jack? Jack? Di mana kau?" Elli menggeledah rumah Jack. Sebuah bantal mendarat di lantai kayu yang kokoh. Beralih ke arah meja, gadis berambut cokelat menyingkirkan setumpuk buku pertanian, gadis itu seolah-olah mengira kalau tubuh seorang pemuda dapat tersembunyi di belakang tumpukan buku.

_Hai Elli,_

_Saat kau membaca ini, aku sudah tiada. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan ingatkah saat kita masih kecil? Kau memberiku kotak musik. Sekarang aku ingin kau membukanya, di sana ada lanjutan dari isi surat ini._

Elli membuka kotak music secepatnya itu. Saat ia membukanya, alunan musik Bonne Justice kembali terdengar, sehelai _blue feather_ dan secarik kertas tergeletak di dalamnya. Elli menangis dan membacanya.

_Ya, aku tahu kau akan menikah dengan Trent, selamat ya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku tuliskan di sini. Dan _blue feather_ ini sebaiknya kau buang saja, karena tidak akan berguna lagi. Aku ingin kau yang membuangnya, agar kau tidak melupakanku. Aku tahu ini egois. Namun aku akan tenang dengan cara begini._

_Salam sayang,_

_Jack_

Seperti tahu Jack ada di mana, Elli langsung berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

Tempat kenangan mereka…

Di mana mereka bertemu…

...

Beberapa waktu kemudian…

...

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Jack..." kata Elli dengan mata cokelat yang penuh air mata. Ia mengusap matanya, berusaha terlihat tegar

"Sabar ya, Elli. Dia memang pria hebat, namun sayang. Harvest Goddess memanggilnya," hibur Mayor.

...

_(f__lashback__)_

...

Mother's Hill

_"Jack! Jack!" Elli berteriak memanggil namanya.__Ia menemukan Jack tergeletak di tanah__, darah mengalir deras dari tangannya__._

_"E-Elli... Selamat... __y__-ya..__.,__" Jack berkata dengan pelan__ dan susah payah. Sepertinya ia mengerahkan semua kekuatannya hanya untuk bicara._

_"Aku mencintaimu Jack, bukan Trent__,__" __seru__ Elli__, memecah keheningan malam__._

_"T-tapi..."_

_"A-aku menolaknya...__,__" __balas__ Elli__, sedikit terbata-bata._

_"J-Jadi?"_

_"Ya, Jack__,__ aku mencintaimu__,__" kata __gadis perawat tersebut._

_"E-Elli... Aku juga mencintai... mu..." Jack menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya..._

_(e__nd of __f__las__h__back__)_

...

Epilog...

...

Setelah kematian Jack, Mineral Town tidak berubah. Masih dengan sejuknya udara di pagi hari, sibuknya di wakti siang, dan tenangnya di waktu malam. Para penduduk yang membenci Jack, kini tidak lagi. Mereka merasa bersalah. Elli, kini menikah bersama Trent. Walaupun Trent tahu bahwa ia hanya pelarian, dia tidak bersedih. Namun, satu yang aku tahu pasti, pada setiap tahun baru di mineral town, kau akan melihat Jack dan Claire di puncak Mother's hill, menjaga Mineral Town, agar selalu bahagia...

The End...

...

A/N: AKHIRNYA BEBAS JUGA DARI ULANGAN KENAIKAN KELAS (dan pastinya) + REMIDI.

Maaf banget atas lamanya saya ngak muncul... Dan ada dua berita penting...

Good News:

Author Akan tetap melanjutkan Fic Sketsa de Harvest Moon

Bad News:

Beberapa fic akan di discontinue, (ampun reader -sembah sujud- author bner bner ngak mampu...)

Oh iya, jika kalian memperhatikan, penulisan author agak berubah kan? Itu karena author bekerja sama dengan Holy Lovenia membuat cerita ini, please visit her profile and read her story, i owe her very much!...

Review please!


End file.
